


My Life as a Teenage Body Snatcher

by Gabriella_Marie



Category: Every Day - David Levithan
Genre: Bodyswap, Epistolary, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: The definitely fictional, not true at all, (nervous laughter) ask/vent blog of a person named H, who wakes up in a different body every day.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	My Life as a Teenage Body Snatcher

h-teenage-body-snatcher Hi, everyone! My name is H. So, I’ve been debating over doing something like this for a while. Like, you know, on the one hand, having this stuff out there on the internet for anyone to see is risky. On the other hand, I desperately needed a space where I could be myself, and not just whoever’s body I happen to be in that day. I’m trying to figure out who H is, who I am, and I’m hoping this blog will help me be able to do that.  So, wish me luck!  #H talks 35 notes 


End file.
